


【熟练度】【马蛇】

by Earsss



Category: non - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earsss/pseuds/Earsss
Summary: *禁上真**禁上真**禁上真*口嫌体正直闷骚小笨比🐴✖️诱而不自知一心想着打职业🐍
Kudos: 1





	【熟练度】【马蛇】

**Author's Note:**

> *禁上真*  
> *禁上真*  
> *禁上真*
> 
> 口嫌体正直闷骚小笨比🐴✖️诱而不自知一心想着打职业🐍

1）

桌上燃着的香薰蜡烛在旖旎昏暗的房间里摇曳着，白瓷圆碟上还有两块精心切割成心形的牛排，甚至连旁边用作伴碟的小番茄也被厨师用巧手砌成盛开着的花一般的图案。

韩金刚刷卡开门进来，环视了这酒店房间好几圈，胡硕杰还在洗手间里磨蹭着。

旁边柜子上情趣用品应有尽有，安全套，润滑液，甚至壮阳的药品，旁边垃圾桶内有些什么的包装被粗糙地拆开，扔在里面。

韩金看了几眼直皱眉。

洗手间的门‘咔哒’一声被打开，胡硕杰穿着浴袍擦着湿发出来，似乎是没有料到韩金着，这么早就到了，受到了一些小小的惊吓，随即又镇定下来。

“来……来啦？”

“嗯……”

2）

[SN下路的配合度不够高默契不够好]  
这句话已经被泥潭贴吧各种大哥们反复拿出来说，听得他们耳朵都起茧子，可是他们明明一直有在练习。

胡硕杰着急得有些难受，偏偏坐在旁边的ADC还是一副万年不变的云淡风轻模样。

“要不你们试试看偏方？”  
枫·看热闹不嫌事儿大·糖贼兮兮凑过来出馊主意。

“什么？”  
胡硕杰司马当活马医，还真的问了出口。

“我听说……这种默契是可以睡出来的……”  
黄熠棠刚说完刚口嗨完嘴角禁不住就勾起，一脸看热闹的表情盯着胡硕杰，等着胡硕杰吃瘪。

他是早就知道胡硕杰喜欢男生，也知道韩金不咋直，特意打算拿这个逗着他玩会儿看看他的反应。

哪儿知道胡硕杰紧紧皱起了眉头，竟然真的思考起来这方案的可行性。

到了晚上睡觉，黄熠棠还是再三强调自己只是开玩笑，让他别当真。

“知道了”胡硕杰点着头，闭上眼睛回答。

心里却已经绕了好几个弯。

他在想，他真的可以为了自己的职业生涯牺牲到这个地步吗？

其实可以。

胡硕杰不远万里来到LPL就是为了进世界赛拿冠军，现在连春季赛的季后赛都堪忧，那有什么办法似乎都应该试一试不是吗？

再说吧

这样想着的胡硕杰翻了个身，进入了梦乡。

3）

“其实我跟马哥也一直双排”  
看到别队辅助对着镜头采访的时候这样大方地把事实说出来，胡硕杰眼睛一眯，心里骂出来一句脏话。

跟他双排跪了两把，ADC就跑去跟隔壁俱乐部的辅助双排去了，这练习尼玛的默契啊。

胡硕杰的脸色难看到极点，接连好几把自由rank都越塔搞对面，要么你死要么我死要么都别活。胡硕杰用力按压键盘发出噼里啪啦的响声，惹得旁边队友频频侧目。

“蛇蛇今天怎么了？”谢镇营不禁侧头问

“不知道我真的不清楚别问了”  
黄熠棠的头摇得像拨浪鼓，紧盯着屏幕的冰女，疯狂扭动走位到对面塔下被塔锤，成功送了对面中单一个一血。

谢镇营：？？？？？？

胡硕杰今天像是跟韩金杠上了一样，训练室的人都走了但是他们愣是没去休息。两个人，一个跟某队辅助选手连麦绝地求生，另一个在王者峡谷孤独carry。

血妈carry了几把，又躺赢了几把，成功上分的胡硕杰倒是洗去了不少戾气，心态也重新平和了一些。

双排不行，自然要想其他办法。

他看着旁边ADC移动了鼠标按下了电脑关机键，挪着电竞椅往那边坐近了一些

“老贼”

韩金侧头看看已经挪到了他旁边的胡硕杰。

“你……”  
“那个……”  
“我……”  
胡硕杰咬着嘴唇愣是说不出个所以然来

“怎么了？”

胡硕杰又靠近了韩金一些，距离明显超过了普通朋友交际的范围，呼吸几乎都打在了他耳边，碎发也碰触着他脖颈处的皮肤，挠得连心尖都发着痒。

胡硕杰的手指也顺势靠上韩金的腿，指尖顺着薄薄的运动裤往腿根划去。

“你……我觉得我们其实可以……练习一下熟练度”

用其他方法。

韩金其实没怎么听清，他只知道胡硕杰额头靠在他耳边说了什么‘我可以’，然后手就带着明显暗示地摸上他的腿根。

韩金被惊到，脸上却没表现出来，只是抓住胡硕杰作乱的手。胡硕杰抬头看着他露出跟往常一样温润的笑，似乎刚刚的提议并没有任何不妥跟暧昧。

韩金洗完澡出来，发丝还往下滴着水珠，他却不管不顾就往被子上躺，旁边有洁癖的室友谢镇营看不了沾着水印的被子，正想开口说两句发现韩金身上带着一股寒意。

谢镇营好奇问：“马哥你为什么用冷水洗澡？”

“闭嘴”

谢镇营：？？？？？？？

4）

“那我们周六不见不散？”  
韩金记住了这句话，也如期来到约好的地点。

他早知道这不是一顿普通的晚饭，同他一起走下路的辅助选手所表达出来的意图太过明显。

只是没想到会这么不加遮掩。

胡硕杰头发还没干透，脸上还带着些许红晕，身上穿着松垮的浅色浴袍，切牛排的动作不算太大，却足以让他精瘦的锁骨露出来。

韩金咽了一下唾沫。

他对着上好的牛排毫无食欲，却觉得身边人那锁骨令他食指大动。韩金转开了视线，抿了酒杯里的猩红色液体一口。

“那个……老贼，我这样你会觉得唐突吗？”  
胡硕杰盯着眼前盘子里的小块牛排，牛排只是被切开，却一块都没有被放进嘴巴里，似乎切牛排这个动作只是一个缓解紧张的过程，并非为了食用。

韩金没说话，靠在宽大的沙发上又抿了一口红酒

这种唐突应该来得快一点

“我听说只要睡一次默契度就能提升很多哦”  
胡硕杰侧着身子往韩金的方向挪了一点，浴袍随着他的动作又被扯开了一些，若有似无的甜腻香气融进了空气，韩金的眼神顺着下摆都似乎都能看到里面空无一物。

可即使面前有这么多诱惑，韩金还是捕捉到了胡硕杰几个不寻常的字句。

“默契度？”

“对啊，等我们默契度刷上来就可以……”征战峡谷几个字被堵在了嘴里，胡硕杰并不觉得自己这想法有什么不妥，正洋洋得意笑着，就被身旁的人一把扯了过去封住双唇。

韩金完全是下意识的动作，他预感如果再让胡硕杰说下去，他大约会被气死。

两人的亲吻都特别生涩，几乎算得上是胡乱，舌头缠斗在一起发出啧啧的水声，吻毕他们两都有些气喘吁吁，胡硕杰跨坐在韩金身上，一手扶着沙发靠背嘴里喃喃着什么就要把浴袍解开。

韩金认真听了一下

“速战速决吧，明天早上还要训练……”

不该听的，真的气死了。

5）

胡硕杰的皮肤上泛着红，似乎还带着洗过澡后的温热，韩金带着些许冷意的手掌贴上他光裸的腰间时，胡硕杰发出一声舒适的叹息，润湿的舌头轻轻往韩金的喉结舔去。

胡硕杰衣衫半褪，下身半硬的性器不断在韩金身上蹭动，性器顶端分泌的粘液把队服都蹭出来星星点点的水渍，偶尔碰到冰凉的队服外套拉链也只是刺激出来了更多的低喘。

韩金伸手抬他的下巴，胡硕杰眼神迷离，低声喘息着，脸上的红晕似乎扩大得有些过分，脖子胸膛都是不自然的红。

“你怎么了？”韩金低声问，胡硕杰大约也猜到了刚刚自己扩张使用的润滑剂或多或少带了些催情成分，身体燥热得不像自己的。

胡硕杰直接用行动回答，封住韩金的唇扯着韩金的队服外套。这动作无论韩金多处男也应该懂了，脱了外套往地上甩，然后把胡硕杰的后脑往下压，正好加深了这个吻。

“难受……”胡硕杰在与韩金唇舌缠绕中模模糊糊吐出来两个字。

韩金停住了缠吻，在胡硕杰唇上轻轻啄了一下，胡硕杰靠在韩金肩膀贴着他脖子小声呢喃

“帮帮我……”

胡硕杰半趴在韩金身上，任由韩金搂着他，然后顺着背脊一节节往下抚摸，手却有些恶劣的在最后一节停住，而后又转去触碰大腿细嫩的肌肤。

“怎么帮？”韩金的声音在他耳边响起，像是天籁又如同恶魔的话语，说完还如同无事般舔舐起他敏感的耳廓。

他知道的。  
他就是要我说出口。

胡硕杰从来不知道韩金竟然可以如此恶劣。

胡硕杰咬着唇硬是说不出口，只能转而轻轻啃咬了韩金的脖子几下发出些许意味不明的呜咽，像只无助的小猫咪向主人乞求一点哀怜。

韩金发出了一声轻笑，却还是不为所动，胡硕杰被自己体内的热潮逼得没办法，只能牵引着韩金在他腰间游走的手，往自己股间探去。

陌生的指尖刚触碰到粉嫩的穴口，穴口便急匆匆吐出来一大股带着浓重草莓香精味道的粘稠液体，韩金把半截食指破进去，穴口的软肉就开始细细吸吮着小截手指，胡硕杰也开始发出舒适的呜咽，似乎还想把食指再吞进去一些。

韩金的三根手指不知不觉都被吞进了软穴中，搅弄着里面黏糊的带着媚香的液体，被融化的润滑液跟肠液沾湿了韩金的裤子，陌生的感觉让胡硕杰头皮发麻，摸着湿润的裤子下韩金鼓起的性器。

“进来……”他向韩金发出邀请。

韩金的运动裤被他自己扯下，胡硕杰湿润的穴口磨蹭着韩金的坚挺的性器，不一会儿就被黏腻的体液打湿，前戏早已经准备充足，性器的前端毫无阻碍地进入了穴口。

胡硕杰还未来得及感受体内的充盈，韩金就把性器退了出去，这样反复几次草浅进入后又匆忙退出，即使是现在深陷情欲当中脑袋不太清明的胡硕杰也知道对方是有心逗弄他，不让他从中得到满足。

这也是事实。  
韩金虽然没说什么，心里却莫名其妙就带了些脾气。  
本来以为你暗恋我，后来发现其实只是想跟我约炮，再后来发现连约炮都不是只是为了职业生涯。  
韩金心里不爽，就起了戏弄胡硕杰的心思，也如愿看到他难耐而不得的表情。  
只是他没想到胡硕杰就这样哭了出来。

胡硕杰委屈。  
他来LPL就是希望可以走得更远，跟队友默契不足这个事实连嘴强王者的网友都能看出来，那跟他一起走下路的韩金又怎么会不知道。  
但是韩金就是一次次无视双排的邀请，转头跟其他辅助连麦打游戏。  
即使是现在他那么努力的用其他办法刷他们之间的默契度，换来的也只是对方的不屑跟敷衍。

一边是欲望泛滥，另一边是自己职业的无望。  
胡硕杰眼泪‘啪嗒’就流出眼眶，滴在韩金万年不变的黑色T恤上，小声啜泣连鼻头都红了。

“别哭啊”

韩金有些慌，比他自己在中路单抓、比他在拿红的时候被对面埋伏、比全图没视野他孤独走在下路加起来都要慌。

他亲吻着跨坐在自己身上的人的白皙胸膛，留下几个殷红吻痕，然后缓缓将自己的性器往饥渴的穴里送去。

性器深埋进了胡硕杰的体内，他喉头发出舒适的叹谓，似乎比起他平时自读用的性爱玩具要更加坚硬粗壮，他用他仅剩的一丝理智判断着，就被情潮淹没，只能顺应身体的反应，开始扶着韩金的肩膀无师自通地律动起来。

自己控制着体内的深浅跟频率让胡硕杰得到了巨大的满足，每每顶弄到的都是可以刺激自己前列腺的点，浅尝即止的快感也刚好，胡硕杰愈发熟练主动起来，沾了不少滑腻液体的手甚至摸上身前的性器，试图给自己带来双重快感。

韩金由着他。  
初次性体验自然是很令人激动，被软肉吸吮的性器自然也很是舒服，可惜都比不上眼前这风光。

胡硕杰的眼底似乎没了焦距，只有被泪水沾湿的乌黑细长睫毛还在微微颤抖着，偶尔几声低吟格外撩人，衣衫半褪露出带着些许浅淡吻痕的白皙胸膛，柔软的手指用力攀着他的肩膀几乎泛白，另一只手却不断揉搓自读，顶端源源不断流出透明的爱液。

作为电竞职业选手，并没有太多这样过度的运动，很快胡硕杰便有些力不从心，腰力跟不上只能软软靠在韩金身上，手上动作却没有停下，一边快速刺激着前端的性器，一边磨蹭着深色衣物的布料留下点点暧昧的水渍。

快到了。  
胡硕杰在韩金耳边急促喘息着，穴内的软肉也把体内的性器咬得更加用力。

“玩够了？”

韩金低低的声音似乎从遥远处传来，破开一切的混沌直达他的心底，让他被欲望迷离的双眼重拾了些许清明。

“啊……不要……”

胡硕杰还没来得及反应，甜腻的声音就先于一切从喉咙发出来。

韩金的性器由下往上挺动，一下下更重更深地撞进了他的深处，伞形的性器前端刮擦着嫩肉，穴口吞不下的体液被迫挤出体外。

过于刺激的快感涌进脑海里，由于过量催情成分的润滑剂的加持，胡硕杰更加没法拒绝这快感，即使韩金在他体内四处胡乱冲撞时撞到深处一块敏感的软肉，胡硕杰也只能攀着他的肩膀，颤抖着发出腻人的呻吟，然后在不经意间又把双腿张得更开，从善如流让韩金的挺动可以更为顺畅。

韩金也是感觉到了胡硕杰的小心思，眼底晦暗不明搂着胡硕杰换了个可以让他更好发力的体位。

胡硕杰觉得有些天旋地转，他体内的性器似乎又胀大了一些，韩金挺动的幅度也扩大了许多，把胡硕杰被这律动顶得如同风雨中飘零的小船，他的亦高或低的求救呼喊声被一次次无视，绝望中只能把双腿缠绕在韩金的腰间以祈求一点安稳，殊不知这更加刺激到了在他身上动作的人，换来一次又一次的深埋。

胡硕杰觉得自己稍微清醒了一些，燥热随着欲望的释放慢慢退却，但他的声音仍旧被蒙上了一层情欲过后特有的沙哑，他无力地推一推还在自己脖颈周围四处印下痕迹的人。

“老贼……起来了”

“再来一次吧”

然后韩金再一次无视了胡硕杰的推搡，把已经半硬的性器往混杂着乳白色精液跟黏腻的肠液的穴口送去。

只是一次，还不够熟练的。

6）

比赛漂亮地赢了下来，众人背着外设往外面停车场的大巴走去。

胡硕杰眯着笑眼刚想跟黄熠棠说些什么，旁边的手指被身后的人轻轻勾住，他顿住脚步往后看见了眉眼低垂的韩金。

黄熠棠先往车上走，周围只剩他们两个。

“怎么啦？”胡硕杰问，连语气都带着往上调的欢快尾音。

“熟练度……还不够”  
话毕，胡硕杰的手指被韩金勾得更紧了一些，韩金磨蹭着胡硕杰手指上的肌肤，在脑海里几乎已经勾勒出来他是怎么用这双手无助地攀着自己的肩膀寻求安慰，又是怎么样用这双手移动着英雄走位为团队带来胜利。

“噢，那我们周六……”

“就今晚，你跟狼行换个房间”

胡硕杰言笑晏晏应下来，快走几部跟上前面黄熠棠的步伐。

7）

谢镇营半夜抱着被子跟大大小小的行李敲开了黄熠棠房间的门。

有洁癖的上单选手愣是把房间打扫了一遍又洗过澡才躺下。

他的新室友黄熠棠一脸生无可恋在床上玩着手机，他试探性问道：“所以马哥和蛇蛇是怎么回事？”

“不知道不清楚别问了”  
黄·知道所有来龙去脉·熠·早已经看淡人生百态·棠的头又摇得像拨浪鼓，在谢镇营一脸疑惑中关掉了房间的灯。

End


End file.
